A number of loading tables for firearms of the aforementioned type are previously known, and of these may be mentioned a loading table which has a depositing plane for the shells and on which the shells can roll on the depositing plane owing to the inclination of the plane towards the removal position and under the control of a step drive mechanism.
For loading tables it is also previously known to utilize holding troughs in which the ammunition units in question can be applied and fed forwards.
For e.g. a field howitzer, however, there is a need for a technically simple loading table, which requires little space but from the point of view of functioning shall be capable of permitting effective depositing of the ammunition units by means of a loading cassette or the like. Thus, it shall be possible to deposit a plurality of ammunition units simultaneously in dependence on how the feed from the loading table progresses. It shall be possible to lift a predetermined number of units simultaneously to the loading table, which number in the present case has been chosen to be a maximum of three. However, receiving of only one ammunition unit or two ammunition units at a time may take place. Units of one kind are received in the respective lift for depositing, but the receiving of units of different kinds in the same lift can occur. On loading tables of this type there is also a requirement that the ammunition units in their applied positions shall be effectively secured against actuations from the recoiling parts in connection with firing.
It is difficult for the previously known loading tables to fulfil these requirements, and it is therefore a main purpose of the present invention to replace the known loading tables within the identified field of use. The principle of rolling cannot be used for an ammunition unit which has front guiding cleats instead of a front guide surface, which poses problems in maintaining the rolling direction from the table.